


They Don't Play Truth or Dare

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is a rebellious teenager okay, Aomine is a little shit, Everyone had assumptions about the dynamic but they were WRONG, Gen, Humor, Inside jokes, Kise is the eldest and isn't that just a sign, Momoi has vengeance in mind, Murasakibara gives no shit about what people think about him, Shameless, Sort Of, They aren't normal okay, Truth or Dare, the one that has a moderation of shame is Midorima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: It wouldn't be fair to drag the uninitiated into a game of truth or dare generation of miracles style.Competitive





	They Don't Play Truth or Dare

There was a yell then a crash.

Kagami smiled to himself as he finished brushed his teeth for the night, one of the other team members probably got spooked by Kuroko again.  

Kagami wasn’t sure how the entirety of the generation of miracle and their basketball teams were able to have a joint training camp but he was pretty sure it was due to the effort up of Akashi, Coach Riko, and Momoi.

Kagami shuddered, now there were three people that if they ever decided that they wanted to rule the world they could. If they worked together it would be even easier.  He began making his way to the living room as he dropped off his bathroom things in his room.

“Let’s play Truth or Dare!” Takao yelled as Kagami entered the living room, interrupting his vaguely self-promise to himself to just go with it if any of them decided to go for world domination.

“No,” seven people syncronized screamed. Kagami stopped short and blinked as he looked at saw the same absolute denial etched on the generation of miracles, Kuroko and Momoi's faces.

“Eh, why not?” Takao asked the common question on everyone’s mind.

The seven shared **a look**.

“We are all too competitive for Truth and Dare, it just turns in to daring each other to do more outlandish things,” Akashi winced.

“Well I mean that’s true but personally,” Aomine started, “ I am really just not in the mood to get another piercing, my mom had a fit about propriety when I came home with my eyebrow pierced. Piercings are pretty tame in comparison to some of our dares but I just know that Satsuki is waiting to get me back and I will drag the rest of you with me,” Aomine muttered to a sweetly smiling Momoi. Everyone seemed a little terrified to ask was their definition of wild was.

Tōō Academy just all collectively (minus the apologetic one he couldn’t remember the name off) looked like they had a headache. Which seemed fair in Kagami’s opinion.

“I would like to avoid that, My parents nearly fainted then lectured me about the what is proper etiquette and decorum when they saw my septum piercing, ”  Kuroko muttered. Seirin all collectively shared looks of ‘I didn’t know’ ‘did you’ ‘ no’.

“I had a two-hour long lecture about how I shouldn’t have pierced my ear without permission” Kise whined.  Never had Kagami seen more unified and tired look than when he glanced over where Kaijō was cluster about.

“I wish to never have repeat that particular lecture” Midorima winced his hand going to his ear.  Takao let out a high pitched ‘what’. The rest of Shūtoku looked just as shocked even if they didn’t say anything.

“My parents were resigned to rebellious children by the time I came home with a Labret, they just got me the proper sterilize solution,” Murasakibara shrugged. The others looked at him seeming jealous. Yōsen just shared a collective look of ‘ya that sounds like Murasakibara’ which made Kagami wonder what the purple giant did to get that reaction.

“Mine would have never known but Dai-chan threw me under the bus,” Momoi glared to the unrepentant Aomine.

“Hey, if I was going down, I was taking you down with me,” Aomine smirked.

“My father still hasn’t noticed my tongue is pierced,” Akashi added.

Kagami felt his jaw drop and he knew he wasn’t the only one. No one expected Akashi, the seemingly proper kind of person to have a tongue piercing.  Rakuzan just seemed to collectively asking for something(patience) from a higher being as they all stared up to the ceiling.

“Seriously, it has been what, a year?” Aomine asked shocked.  Akashi just gave a look that had Aomine rolling his eyes and muttering “nevermind”.

“What about cards game then?” Takao offered.

“We all cheat at them,” Kise admitted, “Most of us count cards naturally and it was only fair to open the door for other cheats.”

“We also don’t play Monopoly anymore after Satsuki and Akashi nearly came to blows over it, so don’t ask” Aomine muttered.

“Two truths and lie?” one of Yosen offered.

“At least ten of us can read a lie easily,” Akashi shook his head.

“Charades,”

“Kuroko or Akashi would be a cheat,”

“Never Have I Ever?” Takao asked sounding a little desperate.

“That could be fun,” Kise cheered.

“As long no alcohol is involved, because no one deserves to deal with a buzzed generation of miracles, and hungover generation of miracles,” Momoi said sternly.

“You mean hungover Kuroko and Kise” Aomine snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone that reached this point,
> 
> Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Whether its the image you got while reading or just that you liked it, I welcome all comments!
> 
> If you want to rant at me, please find me at https://scatteredwritersramblings.tumblr.com/ <<< created it just for all my new works and more fandom oriented blog.


End file.
